Bitter Affections, Taboo Romance
by reineve
Summary: Based on Imitation Black, Rotten Girl, Groteque Romance and several other crossovers. Kaito Shion from the famous band, VanaN'Ice, gets stalked? Future GakupoxLenxKaito, ?xKaito
1. Chapter 1

When things like this happened so suddenly, Kaito Shion really had no idea what to do. He knew that while he has fans, he would also have enemies. But one thing he never would have expected right after a concert…

…Was a kitten head at his doorstep. The blood was traced in an almost childish font.

-I will eternally love you, KS-

There was even a heart emoticon beside his initials.

He dropped the half-eaten cup of Haagen Daz in shock and disgust at the sight of the bloody head and immediately closed the door, making a beeline to the toilet to puke.

He dropped to his knees after flushing away his dinner and snack, trying to will away the sight of the kitten head. Someone knocked on the toilet door.

"Kaito? What happened? You almost woke Len up with all that thumping."

Wobbling, he rinsed his mouth and opened the door. It was Gakupo, his fellow band member in 'VanaN'Ice', frowning, arms crossed.

While Kaito didn't like him that much because he was an enemy in vying for Len's affection, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He filled up a bucket of water, and handed it to Gakupo, while he he took a plastic bag and a couple of old rags, beckoning for Gakupo to follow him to the door. He didn't really feel like cleaning up this mess alone, slightly afraid that the culprit would pounce on him and tear him apart, like the kitten.

Gakupo's first reaction was a disgusted grimace, and he tore his eyes away from the kitten head for a moment, swallowing.

"We can't let Len see this."

Kaito, swallowing another urge to puke, rolled the kitten head into the bag with a rag and tied it up, setting it in one corner while he dipped the rag in water, scrubbing away at the blood and words.

"You have any idea who did this?" Gakupo said while he pulled up his sleeves, setting to work.

"I don't know." Kaito frowned as he scrubbed at a red patch. It was like trying to get Haagen Daz to lower their prices. The blood refused to come off the ground. It was so irritating. He scrubbed harder.

Suddenly, he paused. For a moment, the handwriting seemed pretty familiar to him, but he can't seem to remember whom it belonged to…

"Kaito?"

Gakupo's voice broke him out of his trance, and he continued to clean up the mess. Kaito plastered the best grin he could manage on his face, and proclaimed, "The one who cleans up first will get alone time with Len tomorrow for the whole day!"

Gakupo rolled his eyes, retorting, "And this was your mess."

Flexing his fingers, Gakupo smirked.

"But, a deal is a deal. Don't think I will go easy on you."

---0w0---

The flame of the candle flickered ominously as the ripped remains of a blonde boy's photo were burned.

The teal-haired culprit smirked deviously, caressing a photo of a smiling Kaito with ice cream.

"Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

When Gakupo and Kaito were aggressive with each other, the reason would most likely be Len. But when they cooperate with each other, the reason was most likely due to Len too.

And this time, Len had caught a cold.

When the two of them had found out, they reduced from screeching cats to docile kittens.

It was just a simple cold, but those two mother hens had kept him confined to his room, wrapped in layers of blankets, a glass of warm water, tissues and his cell phone on the table beside. Kaito had gone out to buy cold medicine, while Gakupo stayed at home to cook up some food for him.

Len sighed. Well, there was nothing he could do about this. He brought this situation upon himself after all. He just had to be glad that it wasn't Kaito who was cooking.

He grabbed his yellow phone, switching it on. Gazing at the temporary blank screen, he noted that his reflection looked tired. It must have been the amount of singing and traveling they did recently, especially with the release of the song Imitation Black. The amount of fangirls must have doubled, or maybe even tripled. When that happened, their workload increased in accordance too.

Weary from the continuous sneezing, he checked his unread messages. The amount of messages was overwhelming. Thirty-six unread messages had accumulated just from a day of rest. Sighing, he read the first.

It was from Rin, his twin sister. He grinned as he opened the message. There wasn't a dull moment with Rin, regardless of her presence. She was sometimes demanding, but other times, she was plain awesome, and he had never felt more grateful for a twin sister.

_Rin_

_10-Dec-2009 10:13_

_Hey, I heard from those two that you caught a cold. You all right? If those two do anything to make you unhappy, give me a call or drop me a message. I'll go run over them with the road roller or something. :3_

Len smiled, and replied.

_Len_

_11-Dec-2009 13:22_

_It's just a minor_ _flu. orz. Gakupo's making porridge and Kaito went out to get medicine. If anything really happens, you'll be the first person I contact. :P_

While the message was sent, he cleared out the rest. Most messages were spams, or concern from anonymous fans. The rest were mails of concern from people like Meiko, Miku and Luka.

_Hatsune Miku _

_10-Dec-2009 12:32_

_Are you okay? Kaito told me you had a cold. Take care of yourself, okay? You can't underestimate colds. I had a cold last time that made me sneeze and strain my vocal cords! Then I had to rest not just a couple of days, but a couple of months after that too! Please be careful with your own health all right? Drink more water and don't consume too much junk. :)_

_Megurine Luka_

_10-Dec-2009 20:00_

_If Gakupo is bothering you, feel free to tell me. I'll gladly kick his ass for you._

_Meiko Sakine_

_10-Dec-2009 12:32_

_I'll beat you up if you come to work with that cold. Recover soon okay?_

He chuckled. They were all worrywarts. Miku was just like Kaito and Gakupo, while Luka and Meiko worried about him in their own manner. He scanned through the rest of the messages. Most were from other fellow singers or bands, like Haku, Neru and Kaiko, Kaito's sister.

Whenever they mentioned Kaiko, it reminded him of the first time he met Kaiko. When he first saw her, he was delighted, had thought that Kaito had finally understood his plight, and decided to don feminine clothes along with him. The black boots, girly short dress, long silk gloves and the white headphones. It was the total shock when he saw Kaiko at the door.

He was plain disappointed to know that the actual Kaito had never even considered cross-dressing.

Kaito did offer in the end though, but when he considered the amount of stress build-up and competition that may be sparked from this, he reluctantly declined. He didn't want something so simple to give him a week of headache.

So instead, he got Kaito to wear one of those tiny hats that lolitas wore, and he thought that it fitted Kaito pretty well. Thus, the hat stayed, even though it was kind of random.

But still, Kaiko had looked so similar to Kaito; the short azure blue hair, the large, blue watery eyes and their love for ice cream. It was a freakish similarity.

Heck, she even had a similar scarf like Kaito's, just that it was of a light shade of blue, and hers was tied up in a ribbon, unlike Kaito's which hung loose on his shoulders. The only few differences was in their heights and personality.

Len swears, that if Kaito sang a couple of octaves higher, he would probably sound a lot like Kaiko.

Thinking about it, maybe he should get Gakupo to wear something like Kaito's hat too. A choker? Or perhaps stockings and shorts? Gakupo had such long legs too.

Len is envious.

Taking a peek under the blankets, he wriggled his toes to check his leg length, and sighed. He had to beat Kaito first before even thinking about Gakupo's monstrous height. At least he still had a couple of years to grow. He just hadn't hit hit growth spurt yet! That must be it.

Kaito was already almost a head taller than him. And Gakupo was taller than Kaito by a couple of centimeters, he supposed. Every time he talked about height, Kaito's face would turn sour and Gakupo would be grinning like a fool.

Sniffing and dabbing at his nose with a tissue paper, Len continued to scan through the rest of the messages with slight distaste. It was all just random jokes from Rin, or forwarded chain messages from Neru. Suddenly, he paused.

There was a message from an unknown number. A fangirl? Frowning, he opened the message.

_XXXXXXXX_

_10-Dec-2009 00:00_

_die._

What the heck?

And what was with that timing? It looked like something out of a horror movie.

Len brushed his blond locks away from his eyes and examined the message again. It looked like a random spam. He stared at the short message for a moment, before deleting it. He slid the cover of his phone down and gazed at the screensaver of a dancing banana.

There didn't seem to be any special meaning in the message, right?

---0w0---

Thanks for the reviews and support! I'm pumped up to do more! Feel free to give constructive criticism if you spot any mistakes in the fic! I'll do my best to improve. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"…Kaito's still not back yet?"

"No."

"Ah…Okay."

Gakupo gazed at the almost-empty bowl of porridge in his hand, and scooped up the last spoonful. He cooled it slightly by blowing it, and offered it to Len, who ate it obediently. Normally, Len would be more rebellious, but it seemed that he became slightly milder from the fever.

The air was tense between them. Gakupo, unlike Kaito, was not a very outgoing person. He loved Len, but he didn't know how to approach him. Instead, he preferred to show them, showering Len with gestures of affections frequently.

Taking out the thermometer from its case, he took Len's temperature again, and was glad to see that it had dropped slightly. Now Len was just left to deal with the cold.

He was jealous of Kaito. He was afraid of disappointing Len.

Although he time and again tried to prove himself superior to Kaito, Len seemed to reserve all of his smiles for that blue haired idiot.

"Gakupo, I'm sorry."

Stunned and confused, Gakupo looked up and gazed at the blond, who gave him a tired smile and sneezed into a tissue. Throwing the used tissue paper into the bin, Len looked up and commented," You always have a frown on your face. Did I do or say anything wrong?"

Blinking, Gakupo shook his head and said, "No, I'm just thinking about something."

Smiling gently, he continued, placing the empty porridge bowl on the tabletop beside, patting Len's head softly," It's nothing you have to worry about."

Len chuckled and reached out, grabbing Gakupo's free hand, pulling it under the layers of thick sheets with him, "I worry about you because you say that. You and Kaito are always picking out each other. I wonder if the day would come when both of you will fall for each other as well."

Gakupo's elegant purple brows furrowed at the thought, and promptly, a soft laughter escaped his lips.

"I don't think that I would ever be able to fall for an idiot who possibly loves ice-cream more than anything else in the world."

Len grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously in the dark room.

"Who are you to say that to him, you eggplant kisser."

Immediately reminded of a previous incident, Gakupo's ears flushed pink, and he stammered, "I-It wasn't what you s-"

Len rolled his eyes and waved his other hand, which was barely visible with all the blankets heaped upon one another. "Right, who are you trying to lie to? A three-year old kid? Admit it, it was what I saw."

Gakupo frowned and gazed at the water on the tabletop, remarking a little childishly," At least I'm not obsessed with bananas."

It was Len's turn to pout.

"Bananas are cool."

"Eggplants are cooler."

"What are you guys talking about? If you are talking, ice-cream is still the coolest!"

Surprised that they didn't hear Kaito coming in, the both of them looked up at him. In his right arm was a bag with various types of remedies for flue, and in his left, was a triple scoop ice cream, a vanilla at the top, a butter pecan in the middle, and a chocolate marshmallow.

Watching the two of them staring at him, Kaito felt a little uneasy.

"Did I say something wrong? Ice cream are cool because they melt, right?"

Gakupo glared at Kaito who flinched instinctively.

"How much have you heard?"

"…From when Len called you an 'eggplant kisser'?"

Len sniggered, but sneezed suddenly. Immediately, Gakupo grabbed a tissue and handed it to Len, and Kaito placed bag of medicine on Gakupo's lap, staring interestedly as Gakupo dug through the massive amount of cold remedies and multi-vitamins that Kaito brought. Gakupo frowned.

"Didn't I say buy the one with the purple cover?"

Kaito shrugged, the blue scarf that sat on his shoulders slipping, "I forgot what to buy, so I just got everything."

Len smirked, "I guess I can't imagine life without Gakupo around. I won't know what Kaito would be feeding me."

Gakupo smiled and popped a pill, offering it to Len, "I wouldn't feel safe if I left you at home with him."

Kaito pouted and protested, "Well, I'm sorry for being good for nothing then!"

Len blinked and laughed, "We're not saying that you are useless, it's just in certain things."

"Well, you are good for certain things. Like cleaning up leftovers, being a goof and a magnet for trouble and pranks."

Kaito bent over and buried his face on the blanket saying something muffled that vaguely sounded like, "I hate you."

Underneath it all, they were secretly glad that it was another day of happiness.

---0w0---

"I guess it's time to make a move."

The pale figure smiled eerily, fingering a single photo.

"I'll get you out of that place soon. Wait for me."

Teal eyes were reflected in the knife the culprit held.

Opening the room's door, he took a step out into the open. A tall, red haired figure placed a hand on his shoulder, but was quickly slapped away. Teal eyes were set upon him angrily, and the figure snapped, "Hands off Akaito. I'm going for a walk."

"Don't stay out too late, Mikuo."

---0w0---

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long! I was working on a skit for a beach outing with friends, so the story took slightly longer than expected. This chapter was a little rushed, but I hoped you enjoyed it!

By the way, was Mikuo being the culprit a little obvious? I kind of have had this idea because the first version of Rotten Girl, Grosteque Romance I heard was by Mikuo. :)

The story is going a little fast, because there is a chance I might be adding in more crossovers. :) This may become a long story, instead of a short one that I was initially thinking of.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Special

"There has been a string of murders happening down Lavender Street on the eve of Christmas. The police are currently investi-"

Lowering the remote, Len yawned, and was met with a protest.

"Len! I wanted to watch what happened!"

Len stared at Kaito threw the remote onto the glass tabletop beside the sofa. Meeting Kaito's pout with a poker face, he remarked, "You know who is going to suffer if you can't sleep later."

Kaito puffed up his cheeks and sank into the sofa beside Len childishly, while Len picked up a magazine and flipped through it nonchalantly.

An idea popped up in his head, and Len put down the magazine on his lap, gazing at Kaito steadily with a smirk on his lips. His next question surprised Kaito.

"Hey, kiss me."

Kaito's blue eyes widened visibly and his face turned pink. He stared at his lap and started to play with his scarf, mumbling, "I-I made a deal with Gakupo. I can't kiss you till your 18th birth-"

Suddenly, he stopped rambling, and Kaito clamped his hands on his mouth, stealing a look at a surprised Len.

A deal? He hadn't heard of this! So they were going to deprive him until he was eighteen?!

Fuming, Len's arms wrapped tightly around Kaito, who was too late in escaping Len's wrath. The grip tightened further, and Kaito's face turned blue, and he choked.

Just then, Gakupo came out, and upon seeing Len 'embracing' Kaito, the tray he held with cake shook violently, and a dark smile plastered itself on Gakupo's face.

Len, sensing stormy clouds ahead, let of Kaito, and grinned guiltily to Gakupo.

Setting the tray on the table, Gakupo returned a gentle smile to Len, while his left hand set itself on Kaito's cheek, pinching it. Kaito yelped and leapt out of the sofa, and Gakupo took his place beside Len.

While Kaito pouted angrily and stormed into the kitchen to get ice for his abused cheek, Gakupo picked up a plate of cake slice.

He picked up a piece of banana with the fork, and gave a charming smile.

"Len. Open your mouth and say 'Ah~'."

Len crossed his arms and retorted cheekily, "I'm not a kid. I can feed myself."

Gakupo probed the poor piece of banana at Len's stubbornly shut lips persistently with a smile, and continued with that dangerous smile, "I insist."

In a flash of blue, the banana slice disappeared, and Len and Gakupo looked up in astonishment, only to see the return of the blue haired idiot. A bag of ice pressed against his right cheek while he chewed on the stolen banana piece with a childish frown on his face.

"Don't hit on Len when I'm not around."

Gakupo calmly placed the cake back onto the table, and stood up to face Kaito. His smile only got more dangerous by the second.

"You practice what you preach."

Len sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

A war has started again. Over a hug and a slice of banana.

Len, frustrated at their inability to get along, stood on the sofa go that he towered over the other two and grabbed each of their heads with a hand. Ignoring their surprise and pain, Len growled dangerously, his eyes gleaming.

"It's Christmas Eve. Why don't you two give me a break? Just kiss and make-up already?"

With that, he shoved their faces together, leapt off the sofa, took the cake, and went into his own room, locking it.

Ignoring the protests, whines and apologies outside, he set the cake on the table in his room and stuck it with his spoon violently.

Adults. Does their ego inflate with age or something?

Suddenly, a piece of paper slipped through under his room's door. Len sighed and went to pick it up.

_Len! We're really sorry! Please don't be angry with us! Come out and eat banana split with us please? D:_

His heart softened at the note, and he folded it, throwing it on his bed. He couldn't bear to stay angry with them for long. Besides, at the word 'bananas', his mouth watered. Kaito eating that slice of banana just now still made him crave for some too.

Len slowly pushed open the door, and met Gakupo and Kaito's apologetic faces.

Len placed a hand on each of their cheeks and pinched mercilessly, earning a painful whine from the two older males. He then retracts his hands and places them on his hips. He then stares at them expectantly.

"So, now that is done and over with, where is the banana split?"

Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other, looking guilty. The two of them pounced on Len, earning a surprised cry from him. Simultaneously, they placed a chaste kiss on each side of his cheek, and Gakupo whispered.

"Sorry, Len, we ran out of bananas."

---0w0---

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update! The next chapter was actually on the way, but I typed it up on my laptop, and lost my laptop charger. I'm still trying to find it. So could this count as both an apology and a Christmas present to make it up? :3.

Somehow, I feel that I'm wandering a little too far from the story with every chapter too. XP

Regarding the date difference, this is a bonus, so it can be proabably considered a stand-alone, or a part of their daily lives. The continuation of the story will be probably inserted in between this chapter and the actual story.

And about the titles, I just stuck some of the names together, so forgive me if it sounds wierd? D:


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito helped out in his free time in a flower-shop, surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, hauled in many customers. He originally wanted to earn a little pocket money, at least to cover his ice cream expenses, but it unexpectedly brought him a lot of joy.

He liked flowers, because he loved their colors. Yellow sunflowers gave out a feeling of hope, of energy. Red roses, although cheesy, made him feel braver as well as a little dreamier.

Len was yellow. Yellow and blue, the sun and the sky or ocean; both were boundless, beautiful and unpredictable. Len was his Rapunzel, so far away.

…Except that Len would probably chop the stairs of golden hair, let Kaito fall into the thorny bushes and descend the tower on his own. Len wasn't a person who needed saving. He wasn't a damsel in distress.

Meanwhile, Gakupo was different. Gakupo wasn't a princess. He was the evil witch, or wizard in his case. Purple is an evil color.

Different people had different colors, but no one had a fixed color. They are dyed into a new color and are influenced by another. Some colors may override another. In his case, Len and Gakupo's color were the major dyes of his life.

But, what's color?

"Hey, Len. What do you think yellow represents?"

Len's brow twitched, and he stared at Kaito, looking and chewing on his banana thoughtfully. Kaito quickly altered his question, "Other than bananas and the road roller, I mean."

Len finished his banana and swallowed, throwing the peel into a plastic bag, that Kaito suspects is the rest of the banana's family, deceased. Len shrugged and took out another pair of bananas from the same bag, giving one to Kaito generously.

"Piss."

Kaito choked the banana he just ate, and Gakupo came out. It seems that he was done with the call. The tallest sighed, and walked to the large sofa, taking a sit on Len's other side, staring at the documentary about pandas that was on television.

"We're doing a cover on one of Miku's song. It's called Fate."

Len stuffed another banana into his mouth, and spoke, "Fate? Isn't that one of Miku-nee's solos?"

Gakupo shrugged, "I don't have all the details. We're supposed to get the actual details tomorrow. We're doing a re-arrangement."

Len suddenly stared at Gakupo, "Any stupid costumes?"

Gakupo returned Len's stare with an equally intense one," Unfortunately, yes. No running this time."

"No thank you. Kaito can wear it!"

Gakupo's eye twitched, and he picked up the remote control, deciding which channel to flip to, "Unfortunately, we do not have a dress tailored to his size."

Kaito's eyes lit up.

"Len's going to wear a dress again?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

The two went on discussing the details of the costume and song, much to the displeasure of Len.

Len crossed his arms after shoving the banana peels into a bag and frowned, "Perverts. I'm stuck with not one, but TWO perverts who enjoy seeing cross dressing males."

Gakupo shrugged as he decided to change to the news channel, "It's fine. You haven't hit puberty yet."

"So I'm excused if I grow out of it?"

"Probably."

"Can I take a hormone jab?"

Kaito looked horrified at the suggestion, and interrupted," No! Needles are bad! Unknown chemicals are bad! I won't let you go!"

Gakupo shrugged, "There. Your reason for being stuck."

Len stood up, and declared, "Adults are jerks. And I am going out for awhile."

"You are going to grow up into one too, you know? And sure, why not."

Len walked around the sofa and slipped on casual sandals, grabbed his keys, and closed the door that what behind him, hearing a enthusiastic, "Bye! Come back before seven!" from Kaito. Sheesh, he wasn't a kid. And who are they to set a curfew for him?

The weather in the afternoon was searing hot today. It was real lucky that he wore a sleeveless shirt and knee-length pants, and had a cap, or he would have been roasted alive.

He walked over to a bench, and sat down on the bench, right beside a teal-haired youth who was jabbing listlessly, and a little violently, into an ice-cream cup with half-melted chocolate mint.

The youth wore a sleeveless white-collar shirt, and a pair of black jeans that hugged to his lithe long legs. He also had a loose green tie around his neck, reminding him of someone very familiar.

"Mikuo? Hatsune Mikuo? Miku's brother?"

The boy looked up, surprised, "How do you know…? Wait…you are…Kagamine Len, of VanaN'Ice?"

This time, it was Len's turn to be surprised, "You know me?"

Mikuo shrugged and looked another direction," It's nothing much. Do you want to take a walk down at the beach and talk a little more later?"

Len thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Why not?"

Mikuo smiled.

-0w0-

Ages since my last update, my apologies... I'll do my best to update the next chapter, but I'm having my major exams soon... What to do, what to do~

Current list of vocaloid songs brought in:

Imitation Black, Rotten Girl,Grosteque Romance, Fate:Rebirth, Fate and What's Colour?


End file.
